This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,902 granted March 8, 1988 entitled "ANIMAL AND FOWL FOOD SUPPLEMENT AND PROCESS OF MANUFACTURE" and relates to a comestible product and more particularly to a unique high quality protein adjuvant for the animal and fowl feed industry.
In the formulation of animal and poultry feed it is frequently desirable to include as components, materials which have peculiar and distinctive nutritional properties or flavor appeals but whose incorporation in the formulated feed presents problems in achieving uniform and effective distribution throughout the relatively dry feed masses which comprise normal or specific animal and fowl rations. This is particularly true of those feed stuff components or ingredients which are normally in liquid form and which, because of their indigenous hygroscopic character do not permit of their ready drying and subsequent dry storage under normal variated temperature and relative humidity conditions.
Many animal feed millers confine their formulations to the use of normally dry components inasmuch as special equipment and skill is usually required in order to introduce wet material into dry animal feeds and to distribute them uniformly while avoiding overheating, molding, spontaneous combustion and related spoilage manifestations in the resulting comestible mixtures. For this reason, feed millers customarily purchase what are known as feed concentrates or pre-mixes for addition to, and for admixture with, the basic dry grains or meals which constitute the greater proportion of the finally formulated feed.
To this end, an improved fowl feed product and process of manufacture is provided a feed miller which combines a rendering plant's slaughterhouse blood comprising substantially 25 to 55 percent solids, for example, with a high silicon grade diatomaceous earth having a high adsorbancy and high surface area, and a particle size of between 200 and 400 mesh.
With increased awareness by the scientific community of the need for balanced animal nutrition, slaughterhouse blood is becoming increasingly important as a uniform high quality protein adjuvant to the animal and fowl feed industry.
Properly processed blood can supply many of the essential amino acid building blocks for growing animals not found in appreciable quantity in the feed grains. The specific amino acids found in blood having the greatest interest are lysine, tryptophan, methionine and threonine. It has been found, with some animal groups, that lower protein rations with balanced amino acids, including increased lysine levels, produced better results than high protein diets.
Historically, blood is prepared by drying with a wide range of these amino acid groups biologically available. Technology in drying blood, in recent years, has not made many new advances over the steam drying method and ring flash dryer of the prior art. The ring flash dryer produces a high quality product of high biological retention of the critical amino acids, but at the sacrifice of product cost due to a high energy demand to produce the product.
Seven to ten tons of raw mammal blood (depending on percentage of blood solids) are required to produce one ton of ring dried blood. In this process, raw blood is coagulated by steam, centrifued to dewater to 40 to 50 percent blood solids, then passed through the high temperature ring dryer by air entrainment. The product produced is used primarily to enhance the protein value of other supplemental feed products.